


Kiss Me in the Rain

by Sleepless_in_Starbucks



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, I love both of them, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Rain, and it all happens in the rain, it's sappy gays being sappy, logan loves the stars, remy loves the world, this fic is pretty simple y'all, what is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepless_in_Starbucks/pseuds/Sleepless_in_Starbucks
Summary: All Remy wanted was to be kissed by the universe in the pouring rain. It wasn’t that complicated of a request, really- if only his universe would just get out here and fulfill it.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 19
Kudos: 77





	Kiss Me in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teacupfulofbrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacupfulofbrains/gifts).



> Inspired by (tumblr) @teacupfulofstarshine's ficlet: https://teacupfulofstarshine.tumblr.com/post/611328559887384576/how-bout-some-good-ol-fashioned-losleep-in-the

Remy loved the world.

He didn’t really seem the type, but he did. He loved the earth, loved knowing the names of all its plants and getting to know all its species (even if his rational boyfriend refused to let him own any of the exciting ones) and climbing its tallest trees. He loved the ocean, loved marveling over its depths and seeing its submerged colours and diving as deep into it as he could. He loved the sky, loved the clouds and their shapes and how they changed colour with the waning of the day.

Yeah. Remy loved the world. He also loved the universe, who happened to be sitting in their living room, since he didn’t appreciate the world and therefore the rain as much as Remy did.

The rain storm had started up ten minutes ago, and Remy had been outside for nine and a half of those minutes. It didn’t rain nearly enough where he lived, in Remy’s opinion, so he had to cherish the times when it did.

He had left his leather jacket inside, not wanting it to get as soaked as he was now in his jeans and crop top. His sunglasses were still on, of course, though they had gotten pushed on top of his head when it became too much effort to constantly wipe them clean of raindrops.

When he had first come outside, Remy had wandered the yard, seeing how the flowers were doing, on the lookout for a frog possibly hiding amongst them or in the bushes. Now he was simply planted on the walkway in front of his house, crouching down to watch as a worm wiggled its way across the sidewalk.

“You know, if you’re going to try and wait out the entire storm out here, you really should, at the absolute least, have a hat on.”

The smile Remy was already wearing quickly broke into a grin at the sound of his boyfriend’s voice, Remy standing up and turning on his heel quick enough he should’ve fallen over so he could actually see him. The universe-  _ his _ universe- was standing on the porch of their house, arms crossed even as a smile played across his face. He was just underneath the lip of the roof, avoiding the rain.

“But, sweetheart, if I do that, my hair won’t get wet!” Remy argued.

“And why must your hair get wet?” Logan asked, amused.

Remy shrugged. “It just must!”

“You’re not making any sense.”

“Says mister I-refuse-to-join-you-for-some-quality-fun-in-the-rain.”

“You’re standing in the middle of the yard doing nothing.” Logan pointed out. “I can hardly see how you’d consider that to be ‘quality fun.’”

“Hey now! I’m watching the worms!” Remy defended. “Watching the worms and waiting for my boyfriend to get out here so I can kiss him in the pouring rain like a proper couple.”

“I’ll get drenched.” Logan said, leaning back against the front door. “Why can’t you come over here?”

“Because couples don’t kiss next to rain, they kiss IN the rain!” Remy explained. “Plus, then we’ll both be soaked and we’ll both catch colds and we’ll both be able to call out of work sick and cuddle on the couch and watch reruns of The Price Is Right!”

“Trying to coax me into this plan with illness is not a terribly wise move.” Logan said. “I don’t understand why you think it’d work.”

“Because I also mentioned cuddling together.” Remy answered. “Now please come over here? Seeing you without being able to hold you makes me sad; you know that, hun.”

“You are perfectly capable of coming over _here_ and holding me.”

“Not if I refuse to move I’m not!”

Logan sighed in exasperation. “Even though the idea that you will get a cold if you are in the rain for too long is merely a myth, I must still advise against this.”

Remy’s smile just grew, well-aware that if Logan was admitting to a reason why coming and joining him in the rain wouldn’t be the end of the world, he was close to giving in and doing just that. “Come on, babes, it’s romantic! Come and give me a kiss!”

“You are a ridiculous man, and why I stay with you is a mystery.” Logan said, and Remy more knew than saw that Logan was rolling his eyes (he also knew that Logan was rolling them  _ fondly _ ).

“But you’re still wiiiiiiith meeeeeee~” Remy said, sing-song, reaching a hand out and beckoning for Logan to join him.

His boyfriend sighed again, pushing himself off the door and turning so he could open it and head inside. But he also left the door open a smidge, and Remy couldn’t help but do a quick spin of victory as he recognized the ajar door for what it was- a sign that Logan would be back out soon enough, decked out in his silly ‘rain protection,’ and finally ready to kiss Remy like he deserved.

And Remy, per the usual (and by the ‘usual’ he meant once every one hundred guesses), was right; a minute later, Logan was back outside, pulling the door shut as he closed the final button on his raincoat. He had an umbrella hanging off his arm as well, and Remy was already planning on how to steal it before Logan could use it to deprive him of his rain.

“I hope you know how foolish this is.” Logan said as he approached Remy, glaring vaguely upwards at the sky and the storm clouds. “It would have made much more sense if you had just joined me on the porch.”

“Yes, well, you don’t love me for my sense, now do ya?” Remy teased, wrapping his arms around the back of Logan’s neck as soon as he was close enough.

“I suppose not.” Logan conceded. “Though my point still stands. I don’t understand how you can be so enamored by all this… precipitation.”

Remy laughed. “I don’t understand how you can’t understand how I can be so ‘enamored by all this precipitation.’”

“It’s just water.” Logan said, slightly incredulous, as if he didn’t understand how Remy could question his lack of understanding towards Remy’s love of the rain. “You can find it any day of the week if you use the sink. Why is it so special when it comes instead from the clouds?”

“Because sink water never leaves the sink.” Remy replied easily. “Rain, on the other hand, touches everywhere- it waters the plants and cleans away dirt and it makes everything so shiny and so bright-” Remy turned to look again at Logan, having looked away to gesture around them, “it’s incredible, darling, can’t you see?”

Logan smiled, a small smile that was filled with only adoration, one that was rare to be directed at anyone or anything that wasn’t Remy. “I can’t see.” Logan murmured, ducking his head to press a kiss to his boyfriend’s wet forehead. “What I can see, however, is the way you light up when you speak of it, and I am certain that that is more incredible than any star in the sky.”

“You and your stars.” Remy said lightly, though his smile had once more managed to get even bigger at Logan’s kiss. “And you call my interests mundane.”

“They’re  _ stars _ , my love, burning balls of elements dozens of light-years away that we can see so long as the night is clear.” Logan said passionately. “There’s nothing mundane about them.”

“Says you. All I see is little pinpricks of light. I can find that if I turn on a flashlight.” Remy returned, reaching up to wipe some stray raindrops off of Logan’s glasses, smile gentling as he did so. “Though they do look absolutely magical when they’re in your eyes.”

Logan scoffed, though he did lean his head to the side a bit, not having to say a word to convince Remy to move from cleaning his glasses to cradling his cheek. “You’re being a sap.”

“You started it.” Remy said cheekily.

“It was hard not to.” Logan defended. “If you’re allowed to be so caught up in all the little wonders you find in the world, can it really be held against me that I act a little sappy about all the wonders of mine?”

“As long as you don’t mind me getting equally sappy about the magnificence of my universe, the only thing I’ll hold against you is myself.” Remy agreed, pulling Logan even closer to illustrate his point. “Now, does your world get a kiss, or do I have to steal one myself?”

Logan smiled. “My world can have all the kisses he wants.”

Remy smiled back as he tugged at Logan’s head, the hand that had been cupping Logan’s cheek moving behind his head to pull him closer. “Then kiss me already, my dear universe.”

And, with one hand coming up so that he could bury his fingers in Remy’s hair and guide his boyfriend’s lips to his own, Logan did.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me and my losleep-loving ass on tumblr at @sleepless-in-starbucks


End file.
